Depois da Infidelidade,Um Novo Amor
by AnaKido
Summary: Madoka Amano estava casada com Gingka Hagane e estava esperando um filho do mesmo, mas após ser traída, ela desaba e uma revelação do rei das feras, faz dela muito feliz...


**Notas da autora:**

_**Hello,babys, minha segunda one-shot de beyblade, espero que gostem!**_

_**Estou em uma situação difícil na escola, por isso essa será minha uktima fanfic ate 16 de dezembro.**_

_**...**_

Depois da Infelidade,Um Novo Amor...

Madoka Amano tem 23 anos, ela é casada com Gingka Hagane que tem a mesma idade, sua vida é perfeita, esta esperando um filho do rapaz e pretende contar isso a ele assim que sair do trabalho.

**WBBA-Sala de reparação de Beys**

- Madoka, quando vai contar ao Gingka sobre sua gravidez?-Pergunta Tsubasa

- Hoje mesmo, assim que sair daqui.

- Ótimo,por acaso apenas eu sei sobre sua gravidez?

- Sim, vou pedir para o Gingka contar aos outros

- Ok, mas eu tenho que contar uma coisa...

- O Que?

- Estou de casamento marcado

- Quem é a sortuda?

- Digamos que ela trabalhava com o pai do seu maridão no passado...

- Espera, é a Hikaru?

- Sim

- Com certeza estarei em seu casamento.

- Ma, se você quiser pode ir contar ao Gingka agora, eu aviso ao Kyoya.

- Não, eu mesma aviso.

- Ok.

**WBBA-Sala do Diretor(Kyoya Tategami)**

- Kyoya,posso entrar?

- Sim,o que quer?

- Eu preciso sair por algum tempo

- Qual motivo?

- Bom, eu não queria ter que contar, mas eu estou grávida e preciso contar ao Gingka

- Faça o que quiser, mas não demore

- Ok.

Madoka saiu animada, sem perceber o semblante de tristeza no rosto do Tategami, assim que ela saiu, Kyoya deixou lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, molhando os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa, ele jogou um vaso na parede, o que fez um dos quadros que estavam pendurados caírem.

Olhou para a foto que estava em um porta retrato sobre a mesa, na foto Madoka, com 14 anos estava beijando sua bochecha, na época ele tinha 15 anos.

- Porque não me ama,Madoka,porque?

A Tristeza de Kyoya passou a ser raiva, ódio de Gingka, ele jogou as coisas que encontrava pela frente na parede, Tsubasa ouviu o barulho de sua sala e correu para a sala do rapaz, ele encontrou Kyoya sentado na cadeira segurando o porta retrato.

- Está tudo bem?-Pergunta Tsubasa

- Parece que eu estou bem?-Disse em lágrimas

- Kyoya...-Disse se aproximando

- Eu preciso de um ombro amigo,Tsubasa-Disse o abraçando

- Sempre estarei aqui pra te ajudar,amigo

- Obrigado

- Quer que eu te leve para a sua casa?

- Prefiro ir para a sua...

- Tudo bem

Tsubasa levou Kyoya para sua casa, enquanto isso, Madoka estava em sua casa, mas seu marido não estava lá, ela foi então a procura dele, durante sua procura passou por um motel e viu o carro de Gingka estacionado...

- Não pode ser...este carro é o do Gingka, tem a mesma placa.

Ela não acreditando no que estava vendo, falou com a recepcionista do hotel que confirmou que Gingka Hagane esteve no motel durante toda essa semana com uma mulher 6 anos mais velha.

- Você sabe o nome dessa mulher?

- Miranda Fernandes.

- Em que quarto eles estão?

- 366

- Posso ir lá?

- Por acaso, o senhor Hagane é seu marido?

- Sim

- Eu não deveria deixar, mas entendo como a senhora se sente, toma a cópia da chave

- Obrigado.

Madoka foi ate o quarto 366, abriu a porta e viu Gingka e a tal de Miranda se beijando, ele estava apenas de cueca e ela esta de sutiã e calcinha.

- Como pode,Gingka?

- Madoka,eu...

- Eu te odeio,Gingka Hagane,odeio!

- Madoka...

- Eu estou esperando um filho seu...

- O Que? Se soubesse disso nunca teria te traído

- Então quer dizer que se eu não estivesse grávida você me trairia do mesmo jeito

- Quer saber? Sim, você é uma idiota, eu te usei como um brinquedinho

- Idiota,

- Voce é uma burrinha, nunca gostei de você sua idiota

- Cala a boca,idiota!-Disse em lágrimas

- Quer seber o que mais? Espero que esse bebe morra na sua barriga

- Para,por favor

- Idiota,idiota...inútil

- Gingka,já chega-Diz Miranda

- Vai defender ela?

- Não, mas esta sendo muito rude com ela, como pode dizer que o filho que quer que o filho que ela esta esperando morra?

- Eu quero mesmo, e daí?

- Você é cruel

- Cansei de ser bonzinho

Madoka estava chorando, Miranda estava com pena dela, ela foi embora e entregou a copia da chave para a recepcionista, a amante de Gingka trancou ele no quarto e foi embora,enquanto isso...

**Casa do Tsubasa e da Hikaru-Quarto do casal...**

- Kyoya, o que aconteceu?

- Eu perdi a Madoka para sempre...

- Como assim?

- Ela vai ficar com o Gingka, eu ainda tinha esperança que eles pudessem se separarar e ela ficasse comigo.

- Kyoya...

Ele começou a chorar novamente e Tsubasa o abraçou novamente, Madoka foi para a casa e começou a rasgar a roupas de Gingka que permanecia trancado no motel, assim que terminou de rasgar todas as suas roupas, ela rasgou a foto do dia do casamento, mas não teve coragem de fazer tal coisa com o álbum, logo ligou pra Hikaru...

**Casa da Madoka e do Gingka-Quarto do Casal**

_- Alo?_

_- Alo? Hikaru preciso que venha até a minha casa imediatamente_

_- Amiga,você ta bem_

_- Não, eu não to nada bem..._

_- Já to indo,tchau_

_- Tchau_

Passou se cinco minutos e Hikaru já havia chegado, ela entrou no quarto da amiga rapidamente e a viu em lagrimas...

- Ma, o que foi?

- O Gingka me traíu

- Esse idiota fez isso?

- Sim, me chamou de idiota e ainda disse que espera que o bebe que estou esperando morra?

- Pera, você esta grávida?

- Sim...

Hikaru a abraçou estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, feliz pela gravidez e triste pela traição, mas para animar a garota decidiu contar sobre seu casamento com Tsubasa.

- Ma,adivinha?

- Você vai se casar?

- Como sabe?

- O Tsubasa me contou, meus parabéns

- Obrigado, levanta da ai vou te animar

Hikaru puxou Madoka e a levou ate a sua casa, quando chegou lá encontrou Tsubasa e Kyoya no quarto do casal.

- O Que esta acontecendo aqui,meu amor?

- Kyoya, porque não conta a Madoka agora...

- Contar a mim, o que?

- Algo que eu escondo a muito tempo...

- O Que?

- Eu te amo,Madoka Amano, te amo!

- Kyoya,eu...

- Fica comigo por favor, me da uma chance de te fazer feliz

- Aceita,Ma, depois do que o Gingka te fez, vai ser melhor ter um novo amor na sua vida

- O Que o Gingka te fez?

- Ele me traiu...

- Madoka, aceita-Diz Tsubasa

- Tudo bem eu aceito-Disse beijando Kyoya

- Obrigado-Disse Kyoya

- Você tem uma semana para provar que me ama

- Vou provar

A Semana começou, Kyoya sempre impressionava Madoka com os presentes, mas não era o bastante para ela, então na sexta-feira...

**WBBA-Campo de Batalha**

- Atenção, bladers tenho algo a dizer-Diz Kyoya

- O que é?

- Madoka Amano, sei que ainda é muito cedo para pedir, mas aceita ser minha noiva?

- Claro que sim...

Ela beijou o rapaz e logo disse:

- Teremos um casamento duplo, pois Hikaru e Tsubasa também vão se casar

- Ótima ideia-Diz o casal

Gingka que havia ficado 3 dias preso no quarto do motel, aceitou assinar o divorcio e logo três meses depois os dois casais vão se casar, Madoka descobriu que teria um menino e decidiu com ajuda do pai(Kyoya,logicamente) a chama-lo de Kakeru.

FIM!(Ou quase...)

_**E AI GOSTARAM, O CASAMENTO FICA PARA OUTRA HISTORIA, O NOME KAKERU E DO IRMAO MAIS NOVO DE KYOYA NO MANGA QUE APARECE EM UM PEQUENO TRECHO DA QUARTA TEMPORADA DE BEYBLADE QUE NÃO EST AQUI NO BRASIL AINDA,SHOGUN STELL...**_

_**Link:**_ wiki/File:Kyoya_in_zero_

Kisses


End file.
